


【异丞】 困

by OrangeBean



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBean/pseuds/OrangeBean





	【异丞】 困

∆∆∆

「少爷，范少爷不肯吃。」

王子异拿过放着精緻菜餚的餐盘，挥挥手让佣人离开，转身往二楼走去。

推开房门，正中央大床上的人听到声响便拉过被子盖过自己的头，手腕上的铁链在动作间发出金属碰撞的声音，王子异把餐盘放在桌子上，走到床边一把拉开了被子。

范丞丞维持着侧身的姿势，看都不愿意看他一眼，王子异的手温柔的抚上范丞丞的侧脸，侧躺的身体微微颤抖，王子异忽而用力把范丞丞的脸扭向他，「不吃，就打针，像之前一样，我总能让你活着。」

王子异低下头在范丞丞的肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，直到沁出了血才作罢，「范丞丞，你死不掉的，除了我的身边，你哪裡都去不了。」

范丞丞的脸对着他，但目光完全没有聚焦在他的身上，哪怕他在身上留下多少印记，都不及那人一个笑容给他的烙印。

王子异砰一声把门关上，两分钟后有医生拿着包扎的东西进来替他清理伤口再包扎好，范丞丞毫不反抗任由他的动作，直到伤口处理好，范丞丞重新躺回床上，医生把东西收拾好，看着床上人如同行尸走肉的样子，还是不忍心的劝了一句，「范少爷，您就吃点吧，不然回头打针，辛苦的还是您自己。」

范丞丞还是没有任何回应，医生叹了一口气离开了房间。

范丞丞摊开手心，裡面有一个他刚才用血偷偷写的陈字，范丞丞躺在床上，重新握紧了手心。

∆∆∆

第二天早上，王子异拿着新的餐盘打开了房门，范丞丞还没有醒来，把餐盘放下后，王子异走到床边，漆黑而厚重的铁链铐在苍白而脆弱的手腕上，强烈的视觉反差激起他想要破坏的慾望，深呼吸了两下压下他一切的慾望，只有这个时候他才彷彿能看到初遇时那个少年，他不忍心破坏。

王子异走近想要帮范丞丞把被子盖好，却见范丞丞手心有模煳的血迹，王子异以为范丞丞又想伤害自己所以凑近细看，却依稀辨认出那是一个汉字，王子异咬牙抚上范丞丞的脖子，范丞丞被惊醒，抬眼便见那人嗜血的目光正狠狠的盯着他。

「我把你捧在手心，要什麽给什麽，生怕你磕着碰着，你却选了一个废物。」王子异抓起范丞丞的手用力晃动，铁链咣咣作响，「你以为我怎麽把你带回来的？是那个你写在手心的人熬不住苦，主动联络我的，说只要我不再打压他，他就会离开你，是他下的药把你迷晕再亲自开车送到我的床上的。」

范丞丞紧紧咬住后牙槽，不让自己发出一点声音，王子异用力捏住他的下巴，「其实你想想也能想得出来，还做什麽他会回来找你的春秋大梦！」

王子异把唇狠狠的压在范丞丞唇上，舌头强行在范丞丞口腔内肆意侵略，范丞丞勐烈的挣扎，但虚弱的身体完全不是王子异的对手，王子异撕开了他的衣服，在范丞丞身上留下大大小小的痕迹，忽然王子异停下了动作站了起来，拿出手机按了几下，然后递到范丞丞面前，视频裡的画面正是刚刚发生的事情。

王子异掐着范丞丞的脖子，眼神却充满爱意的看着他，语气也变得温柔起来，「你既然想他，我就让他见见你怎麽样？」

范丞丞终于开口喊了一个不字，王子异笑着按下了发送键，心情大好的在范丞丞唇上舔了一下。

范丞丞看着王子异笑着走出了房间，侧头看到镜子裡的自己，破烂的白色衬衫挂在身上，胸前满满的咬痕和舔痕，范丞丞拉过被子紧紧包着自己。

∆∆∆

陈浩德关掉王子异发来的视频，走到浴室洗了把脸，范丞丞是待他很好，但是他苦够了，他不能爱情至上，钱，才是最重要的。

带着这个想法，陈浩德离开家准备上班，刚打开门便被打晕，等他有意识醒来时，他在一个昏暗的房间裡，四肢被绑在了椅子上，眼前是一个巨大的屏幕，正在播放范丞丞的监控录像。

忽然身后传来声音，陈浩德惊恐的转过头，王子异从阴影中走出来，靠在了他面前的桌子上，陈浩德不由自主想要退后，但被绑住了手脚的他根本无法动弹。

「王......王少爷......」

「好久不见了陈先生，丞丞说想你，所以我就请你来作个客，不介意吧？」

陈浩德勐地摇头，「王少爷，我和范先生绝对没有任何联繫了，请您相信我。」

王子异拍了拍他的肩，「我只是想让你们敍敍旧，别紧张。」

陈浩德额间满佈冷汗，语气也变得急促起来，「王少爷，请您务必相信我，我和范先生绝对没有任何联络了，我一开始要是知道他是您的人，绝对不敢和他扯上关係的，是我无知，请您原谅我，我们就算在一起的那段时间，也没有发生过什麽的，只有牵牵手......」

陈立德急迫的话被电视的雪花声打断，王子异看着满屏的雪花心情大好的离开房间，「谢谢你的作客，陈先生。」

王子异走进范丞丞的房间，瞄了一眼被范丞丞砸烂的摄像头，笑着走到床边坐下，王子异拉起范丞丞的手，「这就是你握在手心的爱情？廉价得你自己都受不了吧，这种废物沾上了也是髒手，你的手只能握紧我。」

「进来。」

随着王子异的声音进来了四个拿着工具的人，王子异走到椅子坐下，有两个人马上开始替王子异进行刺青，其馀两个人则是走到范丞丞的旁边摆好工具，范丞丞像是扯线公仔一样没有任何反应动作。

直到刺青师傅离开，王子异重新坐回床边，范丞丞的视线依然落在窗外没有回头，王子异把刺有丞字的中指插入范丞丞的嘴巴，压着他的舌头在口腔内转动，无法吞咽的口水顺着范丞丞的嘴角流下，王子异悉数舔去。

把手指从范丞丞口中抽出，王子异贴着范丞丞的耳朵一字一句低语道，「范丞丞，这辈子，你都逃不出我手心。」

关门声传来，范丞丞慢慢转头看着紧闭的大门，然后抬头盯着被他砸烂的摄像头，半响勾起了一个和王子异如出一辙的笑容，范丞丞举起被刺青的手，伸出舌头缓慢的舔过上面那个异字。

「这就说出一辈子，所谓花花公子，不过如此。」

范丞丞晃了一下手上的铁链，然后粲然一笑，歌声在片刻后溷着铁链声响起。

“全赖我忍受 才令你享受

我是同谋 绝对是同谋”


End file.
